


Always a Dog

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Collars, Dry Humping, Ed's a puppy, Face-Fucking, KimKim is master, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Edward was no longer a dog of the military, he would be Kimblee's defiant little dog no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I stared writing this in January and here it is July, dude where is my motivation anymore? DX 
> 
> I was motivated to finish this by listening to: In This Moment and Disturbed

Kimblee admired his work from behind. The object fit perfectly inside his puppy's ass. He patted Edward's pert ass with a rough hand, before running it over the spine of the boy's back. He took pride in seeing his puppy shiver at the tough. Kimblee let his hand drift towards blonde hair, petting his dog on the top of his head. The elder man got of the bed, with it creaking from under his weight and stood next to it. He watched his dog's face morph into confusion as he tilted his head to the side. “I must be off. I have some errands to run,” He walked over the door, getting his hat from the stand and placing it on his head, “I'll be back soon. So until then, be a good dog.” And then he walked out of the door with a loud bang following.

 

Edward stared open mouthed at the door, his eyes blown in disbelief. He growled and moved to get off the bed, however a rough tug to his neck reminded him that he couldn't move. A leash was connected to his collar. Edward could unlatch himself if he wanted, but if he did that, then he would be punished. He huffed and moved to a better position to lay down. He whimpered feeling the his tail rub against the blankets, pushing inside of his ass. Edward slipped his eyes shut, ignoring the need to play with himself and put his hands underneath his head. He curled his body, trying to get to sleep. And he did within a few minutes.

 

Edward opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a door being shut, a scowl immediately appearing on his face from being woken up. He watched Kimblee take off his hat, putting it on the stand with his suit and tie following. He slipped his eyes shut wondering how long it had been since the man had left. Edward could hear the man approaching him, the hard wood floor creaking and making other noises from his walking. “I know that you're awake, Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward furrowed his brows and opened them to see Kimblee going to take off his leash. He unhooked it from the spot on the bedpost, reaching down to unhook the other part from Edward's collar. Kimblee scratched underneath the boy's chin, a small silent praise for being good while he was gone. The elder put the leash on the table and walked away from the bed, taking a seat on a pulled out chair. Kimblee stared at his puppy as it moved to sit up and watch his Master. Edward glared at the man as he moved onto his knees. “Did I do something to upset you?” The blonde knew damn well that the other knew what he did.

 

“Oh well. How about you be a good dog, and come greet your Master.” The onyx haired man patted his knee and gave an 'innocent' smile and a tilt to his head. Edward forced back a sigh and shuffled near the end of the bed. He glanced at Kimblee as he stretched his arms down to the floor, his legs following. His metal leg made a thump against the hardwood floor as he got off the bed. He heard the elder hum as Edward shuffled forward on his hand and knees, waving his hips showing that he was excited to see his Master back. Kimblee let out a happy sigh as his pet neared him, stopping next to his legs and placing his chin on his knees. “You're just so passionate about what you do,” the elder hummed again and patted his dog in a greeting. “Since you've been good while I was gone,” he looked thoughtful before smirking, "How about a treat?”

 

Edward growled under his breath knowing exactly what his ‘treat’ would be. His lips twitched also knowing that Kimblee needed a verbal answer. Edward nuzzled the man's white pants and gave out a bark as a reply to give his answer. He wiggled his hips again and gave another bark. “Hrmm, so my dog wants a bone to suck.” Edward inwardly rolled his eyes at the comment. “Well, go on boy.” Edward shuffled onto his hands and knees, happy that he was getting what he wanted. He reached a hand up to undo the older man's zipper, which was quickly smacked away. “Ah, no no. Dogs can't do that, now can they?” Edward bared teeth and let out a small growl. How the hell was he supposed to do this then? As if reading Edward's mind — Kimblee smirked and crossed his arms against his chest. “You have a mouth do you not?"

 

Kimblee stared down into bright defiant golden eyes who wore a pathetic little snarl upon his lips, his nose crinkled up. This only served as a reminder to Kimblee that Edward was no tame dog, no never. No matter what you could do to him he would never bow down so easily. Well that is, of course, if you knew how much he cared for his brother and that Winry girl — then perhaps you could get Edward to kneel before you, like putty in your hands. Maybe then he would obey. Edward was no domestic puppy. No, he was a lone wolf that was vicious and needed to be tamed. To be controlled by someone who had more power of him. More control.

 

His puppy wore a white — expensive — leather that matched Kimblee's usual attire. A simple metal ring was the only thing accompanying the collar. The older male crossed his legs together, staring down at his angered dog. He trailed his eyes down the boy's lithe body down to his plump ass. He smirked looking at the butt plug he had gotten his dog. After a while of fussing and hits, plus a few curses thrown, Edward had let Kimblee prep him and put the plug in that accompanied faux fur. It was a multitude of different shades of brown. It was fuzzy and it rested a few inches above the ground. It fit the young boy well he truly looked like a dog, all he needed were some ears. Kimblee scowled as he watched thoughts race across his dog's eyes. Kimblee was beginning to get irritated as he waited for his pup's reply. “Well?” He scowled at his dog. “Are you looking for a punishment?” That seemed to bring his dog out of his stupor.

 

Edward gulped and moved forward. He placed his hands on his Master's knees, looking up asking if it was alright through his golden eyes. Kimblee nodded his head at his dog. Edward looked back down and neared the man's crotch. He could see the very distinctive bulge. Edward had never used his mouth on the man's zipper before, this was a first. The blonde slid his tongue under the metal zipper and bared his teeth to get it in his mouth. He failed a few times but eventually succeed. “That's a good boy.” Kimblee praised the younger. Edward's heart beat rose at the praise while his cock gave a twitch to the words. The boy pulled the zipper all the way done and looked expectingly at his Master. Kimblee sighed and uncrossed his legs and arms. “Guess I could do the rest.” He stood up quickly, knocking Edward's hands from his knees and pulled his pants down past his thighs. Edward blinked noticing the man wasn't wearing any undergarments beneath his pants. However, that thought quickly vanished when the elder pushed his hips forward.

 

The blonde moved directly under Kimblee's cock, placing his hands back on his knees for leverage. It was large and hung between his legs, a small curve to it. Edward's mouth watered and he audibly whimpered. “Is puppy that happy to see Master's cock?” He rose a thin black brow at his dog. Edward nodded and barked, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he nodded. “Well go on boy, have at it.” And Edward did. He took in the man's thick cock, eyes fluttering at the weight. He mouthed at the tip in his mouth, instantly smelling the musk of the man. He gave a quick lap to the man's tip tasting his bitter essence. Edward was enjoying himself, until he felt rough cold hands hold the side of his face. His surprised gasp was muffled by Kimblee’s cock as it slammed into his mouth. He swallowed around the thickness, tears brimming his eyes. He tried blinking them away, but against their owner's decision they instead fell from his eyes and over his cheeks. Kimblee seemed to take great satisfaction from the hot tears trailing down his puppy's face, he was admittedly known as a sadist after all. A tear touched his palm and the man moved his hand away to look at it with a wide grin.

 

He brought his tongue out a licked at the warm saltiness. He laughed and put the hand back onto Edward's face. “Is my dog ready for more.” Edward whimpered around Kimblee's cock as an answer. The man chuckled darkly and began to push his hips forward into the soft heat. “You like this, pup?” His voice was just ever so slightly breathless. Edward moaned around him, sending wonderful vibrations through Kimblee's cock, who in turn gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. Every time he pushed passed raw lips, the blonde's tongue would rub at the underside of his cock, his pet had a very skilled mouth and tongue. Kimblee moved his hands away to sit on top of his puppy's hair. “Do it…yourself now.” Edward blinked his golden eyes and hummed his acknowledgment. That time a rough groan spilled past the man's lips. Edward hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head on his own. Edward relaxed the muscles in his throat and swallowed more of his Master's warm cock. The soft tip hit the back of his throat and Edward gagged a little, which Kimblee ignored.

 

Edward pushed out his hips and wiggled them in the air, causing the tail to sway. He was trying to tell his Master that he was happy to be sucking his cock, and Kimblee noticed that and understood, especially when his dog looked up at him through his lashes. The elder let groans fall from his lips as Edward started sucking him at a faster pace, using more tongue. He feels his dog move his hands up higher, gripping at his naked thighs with a cold metal arm and the warm flesh arm. A wet tongue swiped at his tip while a finger tapped his leg to get Kimblee's attention. The elder groaned impatiently at his pup and all but snapped at his dog. “What?” He hissed out watching his dog stiffen before narrowing his eyes. “Do you wish to speak, dog?” Edward shook his head with his Master's cock still in his mouth. Kimblee sighed through his nose and closed his eyes before opening them. “Fine, you may speak.”

 

Edward pulled off his cock and looked up with swollen lips, his voice rough. “Can I rut against you," his lips twitched as if not wanting to say the next word, especially as Kimblee's brow raised with a smirk forming, “Master?” He spread his thighs apart, showing his hard cock off. 

 

Edward regretted saying as soon as the elder male's face morphed into amusement. “Oh? Is Fullmetal Alchemist begging?" Edward was ready to snark back, but froze at Kimblee's warning glare. “Do as you must then.” He gripped blonde hair making the boy wince. Edward whimpered and moved forward towards Kimblee's leg, against the white pants. His chest came in contact with the man's legs while he rubbed his cock against the pants lightly. He let out a happy whine and nuzzled the man's thigh in thanks. He titled his head and took his Master back in his mouth. The hand in Edward's hair, scratched at his scalp and tugged on his locks. Edward breathed heavily through his nose as he hugged his legs against the elder man's legs, humping against it trying to relieve himself. The blonde took all of Kimblee in until his nose met hips and dark curls. The hand in his hair tightened and the elder let out a low hum. Edward had to force his gag reflex down to suck Kimblee into his mouth, as though it was a lollipop. 

 

The blonde moaned around the length and rutted against his pants harder. He rocks and sucks harder, feeling satisfied when his Master begins to groan louder. Edward sucked hard at the tip tasting pre–come flow more freely. He begins to bob his head again, all the while making little noises. Edward's cock starts to burn from the friction on Kimblee's pants and he pulls away with a pathetic whimper. The blonde took in air before diving back in to swirl his tongue around the thick cock, making sure to give a good suck. Edward felt the hand in his hard tighten painfully and pull his head more onto his cock to take in more. The blonde felt more tears prickle his eyes as the blunt head hit the back of his throat. With a groan from Kimblee, he came in Edward's mouth.

 

Edward coughed, swallowing the liquid reluctantly before gasping for air once the elder had pulled away. The blonde's head dizzy from lack of breath. He felt a finger tap his cheek and Edward looked up questioning with anger in his bright orbs. “You missed some,” Kimblee voice was deeper as he lowered his eyes to the hardwood floor, Edward's own eyes following. There lay a few drops of white liquid on the floor, not much but enough to bother his Master. “Lick it up like the dog that you are.” The younger growled his distain with his mouth curling up, but brought his head down to the floor as told. He poked the tip of his tongue out giving a hesitant swipe against the warm liquid, making contact with the floor. His face curled in disgust as he moved to lap up more. “Hrm, good pup. Go on and get all of it.” Kimblee said while crossing his arms. The blonde's neglected cock took notice of the praise.

 

The young male looked up when he licked up every drop, showing his tongue to his Master. Kimblee glanced at the floor noticing that his dog did indeed get it all. He brought a hand down giving his puppy a few rough pats on the head. “You want your big treat now, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward discretely rolled his eyes before perking up. He put his tongue back in his mouth, giving a 'ruff' and a sway to his hips. “Oh good boy, now get on the bed.” Edward did as told and crawled his way to the bed, tail swaying behind him, hearing an appreciative noise from Kimblee. He lowered his head and shoulders to the mattress with his ass in the air, just like a dog would in heat. “You look so much better like this pup.” Edward's ears could hear the sound of Kimblee fumbling around with something before a sharp ‘clack’ reached his ears. 

 

Edward keened when he felt sudden pressure at the plug the rounded end rubbing his prostate, Kimblee was pushing at it. The elder slowly pulled the object out of Edward who made a sigh at his sudden emptiness. Kimblee moved away to lay the plug on the dresser before moving back behind the blonde, taking in the sight of his hole wide open and twitching to be filled. Edward pushed his hips back slightly becoming impatient with the black haired man. Kimblee noticed and smirked cruelly at his needy actions. “Eager to be fucked, aren't you boy?” He teased while placing his rough hands on Edward's hips. 

 

“Yes Master, please. Put it in me, _breed_ me." Kimblee gritted his teeth and removed a hand from his hip, raising it to spit in the palm of his hand lubing it. 

 

“You want me to breed you, you disgusting mutt.” He placed the head at Edward's hole, pushing in all the way to hilt with a groan.

 

“Yeah, yeah breed me, fuck me.” Kimblee's thickness was stretching his hole wider than what the plug did, it was intoxicating. Not like he would let the other know that. Edward pressed his cheek into the mattress, body moving forward with every thrust. He moaned loudly, drool escaping the side of his mouth.

 

“Absolutely disgusting. A filthy mutt you are, drooling over cock.” Kimblee sneered and angled his thrusting to search for the spot inside Edward. His knees hit the bed with every thrust he gave, his thighs meeting with Edward's plush ass. The blonde under him cried out loudy and Kimblee figured that he had found his nerves. He began a more steady, hard brutal pace, working to drive against his Edward's prostate. 

 

Edward lazily drew his hands up, pressing them against the bed to create a pace to fuck himself onto Kimblee's cock. “Ngh Master breed me,” He jerks with a gasp as Kimblee dug his fingers into his hips which would surely bring bruises, the bastard. Kimblee's noises were quiet in comparison to Edward's whose mouth stayed open in an ‘O’ shape with moans spilling out. 

 

“You're pathetic like this,” Kimblee growls out and bends over the other's back, fucking into him harder. “Just a fucking dog.”

 

Edward's eyes rolled in the back of his head, more saliva falling from his abused lips. He was trembling and Kimblee took sick pleasure in seeing the younger fall apart. Edward can hardly see straight with every stab giving to his prostate. Skin unbearably hot and burning. Kimblee's large cock rubbing against his insides filling him so well. He was so wonton and needy, but all he wanted right now was to get off. He grinds himself against Kimblee purposely squeezing around him. Kimblee groans and his poundings sporadic, a heat erupts at the pits of his stomach along with Edward's own heavy burning heat. “Touch yourself mutt.” Edward did as told gladly and pumped himself, Kimblee never took the attentive to touck Edward's cock. His come sprays against his hand and the bed under him while Kimblee fucks him right through his orgasm. All he can do is moan weakly as Kimblee still inside him with a loud moan, spraying his warm walls with him come.

 

Kimblee pulls out quickly and makes a face at his cock covered in his own come. He clicks his tongue and stares in distain at the blonde who was panting and getting the bed dirty. “Hurry and leave Fullmetal, I don't want to see your face anymore.”

 

Edward pulls himself up from the bed with heavy limbs, hands immediately moving to remove the collar tossing it to the floor while making way to his clothes. “Stupid fucking bastard,” He sneers feeling the come in him spill out. He pulls on his jacket hastily as he turned to look at Kimblee. “You better not lay a fucking finger on them. Keep your end of the deal.” He bites out seeing Kimblee's twisted smirk as he raised his hands in the air. 

 

“Don't worry, as you said a deals a deal.” In truth Kimblee really didn't give a fuck, he could break the deal at any moment and get his hands on the Winry girl and his younger brother. To hear them scream and plead at him, crying for Edward would be a sight, but Edward though was just to easy to rile up and Kimblee loved it. No one could satisfy him like Edward could. With one last growl Edward walked out slammed the door behind him in his departure. Kimblee smirked. Oh yes nobody could compare to Edward.


End file.
